Darren Shan and magic
by Ariana-807
Summary: This is a Darren Shan and Charmed crossover. Darren Shan is really sad, he meets the charmed ones, and they finds out he is in trouble. What wil happen? read and see. PS: it contains spoilers up to charmed season 4 and Darren Shan book 12. I warned you!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's This is my first fanfiction and crossover, I hope you like it, I have tried to spell all the words right, but it isn't easy. There are some spoillers in here form the saga of Darren Shan, it is held betweene book 9 and 10, and Charmed, from the 4. season. If you haven't seen of read that fare in the two series, don't read this fanfiction, but if you do don't blame me, I warned you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or The Charmed ones, or any other persons Darren Shan and the makers of Charmed has made.

Chapter one

Piper was frustrated, she had bills to pay, and no band to play, and all she whanted was to go home and eat diner with her famiiy, it was bearly dark, and still time to make dinner, hope there isn't any demon that whant to ruin it. Piper took all the papers with her and went to her car.

She was in her own world when she drove home.

In a street with many victorian house's there was a teenager walking, hi's name was Darren Shan, he was thinking, here he was alone, no Mr.Chrepsly, he was dead, what could he do without him. It felt like he coulden't functiond, he was going on autopilote. Darren didn't even know that he was walking in the middle of the road. The rain was falling down, Darren was all wet, there wasn't one dry place on his body.

He looked up to one house, I guess they live a normal life.

Then out of nowhere two light's were heading fore him. Darren reacted fast, he jumped up in the air. The car saw him and stopped, Darren landed on the front of the car. The woman inside was in shock, two people was running out of one housse, and was yelling Piper, he guessed that it was Piper in the car.

Piper went out.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" she sounded so soncern abaut him. He looked like a 16 yearold boy, and he would have done much to be that right now, bet he wasn't , he was one of the night.

Piper reached out her hand and helped him of the car.

"Piper are you okay, are _you_ okay?" She asked me and Piper.

"Yes Phoebe, Paige can you park the car?"

"Ofcourse,"

Piper led Darren in to the house.

She sat him down in a chair, Pheobe hedded fore the kitchen, and came back with two cup's with tea. Darren wasn't found of tea, but was polite and took it. He drank the whole cup in one moutfull.

"You whant more," Phoebe asked.

"No thanks, " Darren manage to say, it was the first two words he spoke in a long time, he had stopped talking, didn't have anyone to talk to, or to talk abaut.

"You sure your okay?" Piper asked.

"Yes, you didn't hit me, I manage to jump hig enough to not get hit," Piper thought there was something strange abaut the boy, he looked so sad, so full of thought, so yong, but yet he acted lik he was much older.

Piper didn't quite get how he had manage to jumpe so fast and high, but she was so glad she hadn't hit him.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Phoebe asked, but couldn't get where it came from. Darren thought it was weird too, but I thought he looked lost.

"Actually no, I don't,"

"Well you are welcome to stay here, it is the least I can do fore almost running you down with my car," Piper said and smiled.

"Thank you, I would love to stay here, it is a wonderfull house,"

"Do you think I could take a shower, I'm cold, and wet," that wasn't totaly true, he wasn't cold, but he should be, without a jacked in the this wether.

"Yes, follow me,"

"I am sure you can borrow some clotes form my husband" Piper said.

"Thank you,"

They were abaut to go up the stairs, and Pheobe touched his shoulder, he felt her stiff up, and could hear Piper react in the sofa. Then it was over, and they continue to walk.

"Let's find some clotes, okay," She found somthing and threw it at him. "This should fit you, the bathroom is right down there. Come down in the kitchen when your done, it's soon dinner. She smiled at him. Darren could see right through the smile, but smiled back. She went down, he wouldn't run, he felt safe here, but he had to know what was going on. He could hear Piper and Phoebe talk downstaris.

"What did you se?"

"In the premonition I saw Darren being shot by some sort of arrow, I think it was an wodden stake," Phoebe said. That said everything, a vampire hunter was after him.

"A wooden stake, that sounds familliar, " Paige didn't say more, but Darren new they would figure it out, they werent normal people, but he felt safe, and if they new he could just explane, he hoped.

That was the fist chapter, I know it is short, and I hope I don't dissapoint you, but all my chapters are short. I wrote this story to help me become a good writer, but I need some feedback to do that. I hope you liked it, so R&R!

Next chapter will be up soon, almost done with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank's fore the rewievs, I hope you liked it and will like this Chapter too. I have tried to get better at my spelling, it is just hard to see all of them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or the Charmed ones or any other of the people that Darren Shan and the makers of Charmed have made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two**

Darren came in to the kitchen and smelled delicious food. He hadn't tasted food in a long time, you could see it on hi's body that he hadn't been eating much. He only hoped he's stomach would be able to contain food after going on nothing not even blood after so long.

"Hey, feel better?" Paige asked, she was suspisious at this boy, he was thin too thin fore his age, like he hadn't been eating fore a while, and he looked pale, and he had to many scars, it wasn't normal. She wouldn't say anything, if he whanted to tell them that he was a vampire, then that was up to him. He seem like a nice boy, only if he didn't plan to drink all their blood.

Cole would be at the table, Paid didn't trust him either, but a demon should be able to reconice a vampire if he was evil. She wasn't sure, something also said that Darren was good.

"Dinner's ready in 5 min, why don't you go and whait at he table,"

Darren whet in there. He could still hear what they were talking abaut just fine.

"Cole," Phoebe yelled. Darren sensed somthing.

"What," a male voice said suddenly, Darren guessed it was Cole, but didn't know how he got in.

"Dinner,"

They came in and sat down.

"Your new, whats your name?" Darren asked, he already knew, but was being polite.

"Cole, Cole Turner," Cole said.

"Whats your name?" he asked back.

"When you say that cole, we didn't ask either," Piper said.

"I'm Darren, Darren Shan," He saw somthing in Cole's eyes, did he know who he was? maby. Darren got a bad feeling abaut him.

Cole knew who this boy was, he was the vampire assistant to Vur Horston, or he may have change name by no, but where was the guy? He didn't want to ask infront of the sister and Leo, and it didn't seem like they new who he was, and Cole wasn't goint to be the one to spoile it.

"Dinner was delicious," Darren said.

"Thank you, I used to be a shef,"

"Why'd you quit, you could make a fourtune," Darren said, and he meant it.

"I started a club called P3, and I love it," she smiled.

Dinner ended, and they walked in to the livingroom.

"So, Darren were are you form?" Phoebe asked.

Darren didn't answere at once, what sould he tell them, that he was a blood sucking vampire. He couldn't do that.

"From around," was all he said, and thought abaut Cirque du Freak, he missed it so much, but it was too painfull to go back. To many memories.

Pheobe saw that Darren was uncomftereble, there was something he didn't tell them, but she woudn't push it tonight, maby tommorow.

"Ohh, look at the clock, I think we'd bette got to bed," Phoebe said. it was quite late, if you had a normal life.

Bet your not used to go sleeping so early vampire, Cole thought. Soon he would know where Horston had gone, then he could get revenge.

Darren lay in bed, he couldn't sleep, everytime he tried, he had nightmares. Darren heard someone in the hall, walking toward his room.

Ohh shit it was Cole. Darren got up, and was ready.

Cole wasn't trying to be quiet, he new that Darren had good ears.

He opend the door, and Darren jumped at him and they landed on the bed without much sound.

"Hey kid, whant to wake the whole house up, I am not going to hurt you," Darren got of off him.

"All I was wondering abaut was actually where your friend Vur Horston is?" Darren got a cold feeling in side of him. Why did he want to know where he was.

"Why?"

"Because he own me something,"

"How do you know that I know him,"

"Like I haven't heard of the yougest half-vampire and prince Darren Shan,"

"Okay, but if you want Mr.Chrepsly your too late," that's all Darren manage to say.

"What, some one else got him, damn, that should have been me,"

"If you are an enemy af my mentor, then get out," Darren said angry.

"Don't worry kid, I am not going to hurt you,"

"I said GET OUT," Darren yelled the last two words.

"Hey, whats going on in there?" Piper said. Before Darren could stop himself he picked Cole up and threw him out of hi's room.

"AND STAY THERE," Darren called and slammed the door shut.

Everyone was standing in the hall, and saw Cole fly out of Darrens room.

"Wow, how can a 16 year old boy do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he is a vampire," they heard Paige say.

"What?" Her sisters said at the same time.

"You know," Cole said astonished.

"Yes, ever since Pheobe said that that boy was going to get hit by a wodden stake, I guessed he was a vampire, and he have too many scars, and are too pale," she said.

"Darren could you please open the doore, Cole won't do you anything," Piper said. Darren opend the door, but he was sitting in his bed. Piper went in, along with Phoebe.

"Guess you want me to leave," Darren said, hi's eyes on his hands.

"No, we just want to talk. Is it true what Cole and Paige say, that your a vampire?" Pheobe asked.

"Yes," they could just only make out the words, thay were so quiet, and had the saddest tone in them.

"Would you mind coming down to the living room, then we can talk,"

"Only if you keep that son of a bitch Cole away form me," They were suprised by this, but nodden.

"Sorry it may seem harsh, but he has hurt me enough fore tonight, don't take it personal Phoebe, but I don't like you boyfriend,"

"Non taken, lets go down,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, like I said hope you liked it, the next chapter up soon. We're going to have this test at school on Friday, so I have to read, but I'll try to put it up soon.

R&R, it really helps, I now double check my spelling, even tough I know there will be some left I trye to do it as well I as possible can.


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter three is up, I hope you like the tow first. I am going to have two tests at school, one tomorrow, and one on friday, so I may be a bit bissy, I will trye to put a new chapter out tommorow, but I can't prommise anything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not owe Darren Shan or the Charmed ones or any of the persons Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made.

**Chapter three**

Down in the livingroom all exept Cole was there.

"You were right Paige, I am a vampire, but you may think something else abaut me, than whats real, tell me what do you guy's know abaut vampires," Darren asked. He still was just stearing at his hand's, on his fingertups.

"They kill people to drink their blood, they can't be out in sun light, they can be driven away with holly whater crusefixes and gearlic. They can turn into a bat, wolf or fog. They have red eyes, long fangs, thay don't have a raflection in the mirror,"

"Stop," Darren interupted them. "I see where this is going, all you just said is incorrect. Full vampires drink blood to survive, they do almost never kill them they feed upon, just if the vampire has gone a month without feeding. They can be out in the sun, but four-five hours in the sun would kill a full vampire, and 15 min in the sun will get him red. Holly whater, crisefixes and gearlic don't work. We can turn our self into a bat, wolf and fog as easeli as we can turn in to a house car or a monky, therfor no we can't shange shape, and we do have a reflection in the mirror but you can't photograph a full vampires. A half vampire don't need as mush blood, can walk in the sun as much that we want to, and you could get a bad picture of him. I am a half vampire. I don't have all the abilities a full vampire has, but almost," Darren finished.

"Wow, so you arn't evil?" Phoebe asked.

"I new it," Paige said.

"Well do you want to tell us what happend between you and Cole?" Piper asked.

"My mentor Mr.Chrepsly died last month. When Cole heard my name he new who I was, I am quite famous because I was and still are a very young vampire, and the youngest prince. Cole came to my room, I heard him, and when he came in I jumped on him and we fell down at the bed, he said he wasn't going to hurt me, so I let go. He wondered were my friend Vur Horston was, that was what he called himself earlier. I told him he was dead, and he said it was sad because he whanted to kill him," Leo and the sisters sat stunned there.

"Cole," Phoebe suddenly skriked. Cole appeared.

"Say that you didn't meen what you said to him,"

"Never trye to lie to a vampire. I is true, but to my defeance it was you mentor that started it all,"

"Why don't I beleve you,"

"I had this girl, but Horston came and took her form me, I told her that he was a vampire, and then she left him, but she didn't whant me back. I didn't really whant to kill him kiddo, just give him something to think abaut before he steales anymore of my girls," He finished and kissed Pheobe.

"Well, you could have said it better the first place, and never insult my mentor when I hear it. He was a great man, and died in battle, you can't say anything bad abaut him, he gave his life fore all the other vampires," Darren said.

"But bad it didn't help, the evil vampanz lord is still out there and is prepearing to kill you, to torment you, your best friend becomming your worst enemy, it is sad, kiddo, but I am on your side. I am good, one of the good guys,"

"So your going to help kill the vampire hunters thats after me,"  
"Yes, I am,"

"Wait, how did you now that?" Phoebe asked.

"I am a vampire, it isn't much I don't hear, and may I ask who you are?"

"We are the charmed ones, three witches,"

"Okay, and these two?" Darren pointed at Leo and Cole.

"Cole is a demon and Leo is our gardianange, our wightlighter," Piper said.

They went back to bad, and fell asleep, even though Darren didn't want to he did fell asleep.

Darren awoke earlier, he had had a nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was all abat, so he went down to get some breakfast.

Down in the kitchen there were nobody, so Darren was finaly alone. Not that he didn't like the others, he just want to have some time alone.

Darren made toast with jam. It was delicious, it wasn't like egg and bacon, but it was normal.

"Hey Darren your up early," Paige said.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"Well, I have to go to work, otherwise I would stay and talk, but I can't,"

"Don't worry, I'll manage," Darren smiled.

"Okay then, bye," she took her car kees, and seconds laiter Darren heard a car drive off. One gone. Darren went exploring the house, the basmant was nothing, the ground and second floor he had already seen, but not the attic. Let's go see what we can find.

Up in the attic, there weren't much, old stuff, and a big book. Let's take a look, hope they don't see me. Darren opend the book. Let's find something interesting.

He came across a page: To find a lost love. Darren could really need some love right now, he was just doing it fore fun, he wasn't a witch, so it wouldn't work, but he had nothing better to do so.  
_Ø"Whither my love, Wherever you be, Through Time and Space Take my love near to me," _Darren said.  
Suddenly something happend, something Darren would never have thought possible. Debbie was standing infront of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, I thought he may need some love, but you have to wait and see what's going to happen.

Hope you liked it, and the next will be up soon.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, now charpter, it is a bit short but it had to. I tried to get rid of all the wronged spelled words, but as I said, there will always be some one left.

Hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or the Chamed ones or any of the people Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four**

"Darren is that you?"

"Debbie?"

Debbie ran and gave Darren a hug.

"I can't beleve it, it worked, but how?" Darren was in schook, how'd it happend.

"I don't now, I am just so glad your alive,"

"Occourse I'm alive," Darren looked at her, and smiled. Then Debbie did something Darren never thought she would do, she kissed him.

"Wow, I am leaving," Darren broke the kiss to find, Phoebe turning in the door.

"Phoebe," Darren said.

"Who's Phoebe?"

"No, not like that, they kind of found me, I have just stayed here because I am in a bit of trouble,"

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so,"

Darren took Debbe with him down stairs, and in the living room he met Piper and Phoebe, they were stering at him like ' what's going on'.

"Hey, this is Debbie," Darren forced a smiled.

"Hey, I am Piper, and I think you have alredy seen Phoebe," Piper said.

"If your thirsty, the kicthen in in there," Darren said, Debbie got his message, and left.

"So?"

"What?" Darren said innocently

"Wy were you kissing a grown up? she's like Paige's age"

"Havn't you leard anything? Darren said.

"I am not 16, I look 16, I am abaut Debbie's age,"

"Wow, your that old,"

"Yes, I'm no kid, I look like a kid, and sometimes act like a kid, but I have lived longer than 16 years,"

"So, she's your girl friend?" Phoebe smiled.

"She was,"

"And it is going to stay that way," Debbie came in the the room.

"Why?" Darren looked at her. "You know we belong together,"

"Because as you said, you look 16, I was your teachere fore god's sake, it isn't normal,"

"She was your teacher?" Piper asked.  
"It is a long story,"

"But what I would want to know is how she got her, and in the attic?" Phoebe said.

"Thats the thing I don't understand, I just," Darren trailed of. He didn't want to expose the girls. He looked at Debbie.

"Okay I get the message, but you know I can handle much,"

"I know you can handle it, but it is if Piper and Phoebe want you to know,"

Debbie left.

"So,"

"As I was saing, I just read this spell, and there Debbie was standing in the room,"

"Which spell?"

"To find a lost love," Darren bit his lip jently.

"Leo," Piper yelled.

"He can hear you?"

"Yes," was all he got back.

"What?" Leo said.

"Why could Darren chast a spell?"

"He did?" Leo looked at him.

"I am not a witch, trust me, I would know,"

"We didn't know until four years ago,"

"I would have seen somthing at home, I wasn't that old when I got turned,"

"I'll check with the elders," then Leo left.

Darren was confused. He wanted Debbie so much, he really loved her.

Phoebe saw the look in Darren eyes, was it love? was it possible fore him to love, even tough he was a vampire. She and Piper went in the the kitchen when they saw Debbie come down stairs.

Debbie sat down in a chair. Darren didn't say anything, and went over to one window. There he just steard out and was in deep thought, not just abaut Debbie but his whole life, and Mr.Chrepsly, that was the last time he had seen Debbie, and it hurt to not be able to feel comfortable with her.

Behind them a vampire hunter appeard, he had been on this one's trase fore a long time. And now he had him alone. He didn't see Debbie. He took the wodden stake, and shoot it at the vampires heart. Fortunatly fore Darren hi missed, and hit him lower. Debbie screamed, and Darren yelled in pain, he fell to the floor.

Piper came running in to the room, and blowed up the demon. Phoebe came in after her. They found Darren on the floor in a big pile of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just had to put out a new chapter, it help calm my nerves abaut the test tommorow, I had a math test to day, it was horrible! I manege to get through it.

R&R, and I will trye to get a new chapter out tommorow too!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five, I didn't get any review's this time, but I have desided that I won't abandome my story unfinished, even though nobody is reading it. I write beceuse I get these ideas, and I have to write dem down, and if people is intresting they can read them. But I hope you'll like this one, sorry it didn't come out yeaterday, I was really bissy, had to shop fore this trip. Had to get some cloted I can weare in the nature. But enough abaut that, I am sure people will like to know, is Darren dead? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or the Charmed ones, or any of the people the Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five**

Darren suddenly moved, thank god he wasn't dead.

"Leo," Piper yelled.

"I havn't gotten the information yet,"  
"No, healing faster," she pointed at Darren.

"We have to push the arrow throug his body, otherwise we won't get it out. Hold him hard, this is going to hurt,"

"Just. Get. It. Out. I. Have. Exparienced. Worse. Pain. Before," Darren said betweene breath's.

"Don't talk, ready?"

Darren nodded, then an incredible pain went through his whole body, he was shaking, but the stake was out. Darren past out from the pain.

When Darren woke up the next day he wasn't feeling well, the arrow had almost drained him form power, he new he wasn't long form dying. Tomorrow he wouldn't be their problem. He had been stupid not drinking blood.

Debbie sat beside his couch. Darren sat up.

"Hey,"she smiled weakly.

"What happened to the demon?"

"I blew him up," Piper answere

"I thought we lost you there one minute," Debbie said conserned.

"I won't die, yet anyway,"

"What do you meen by that," Paige said comming in to the liviing room.

"It has been nice knowing you guy's but form tomorrow on you won't have to worry abaut me," Darren said. Thay all looked at him and saw something was wrong.

"Debbie, I want you to know I love you, I loved you from the moment I saw you, from the first time we went shopping, from the first time I kissed you outside of you window, know that," he smiled then he collapsed.

"Darren," Piper said.

"Leo," Leo held his hands over Darren.

"I can't heal him," He said conserned

"That supid kid, I can't beleve him," Cole said as he had been watching from the back of the room.  
"What's wrong with him," Phoebe had tears in her eyes.

"Looke at him, he's pale, weak, he hasn't been drinking much if at all this last month, and I think he hasn't eaten either, if you looke at him, hi's thin,"

"You meen hi's dying," Piper said.

"You could save him with blood, I would say he need much, but you are four people, I think it at least will let him live to get some more,"

"Leo be ready to heal us, " Piper said and found a knif, she didn't even hesitate. She cut her wrist and let the blood drip in to Darren's mouth. When she feelt really dissy, Leo healed her wound, and Paige, Phoebe and Debbie did the same. They could see Darren swallow, even thoug he wasn't consious.

Cole layd him in a good possision, and they sat in the livingroom and fell asleep.

Darren woke up the next morning feeling good, better that he had in many days now.

Piper saw that he was awake.

"Your lucky, Cole saved you life by telling what was wrong with you, killing you" Piper said, she sounded conserned.

"Well it helped, but not enough I am afraid, and I know I have been stupid you don't have to tell me. I just have been lost this last month, I haven't known what to do, Mr.Chrepsly was gone, he has been by my side the whole way and suddenly he was gone, I didn't know what to do, how to live on, but you guy's have helped me. I almost haven't thought abaut Mr.Chrepsly the whole time I have been here, I don't know how to thank you," It wasn't all true, thay had helped, but he had been thinking abaut M.Chrepsly alot.

"Darren never do such a thing again," Debbie said. The other left the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing,"

Debbie suprised him again and kissed him, with more forse than before. Darren kissed her back, he wanted her so much, but he new she coulnd't be with him, he looked to young. Debbie broke the kiss.

"Darren I have to go back, I have work to be done, I can't tell you what, but it is fore your own good, but you need to send me back,"

"If you can wait until I get back,"

"What time is it,"

"It is almost 19.00." Paige said.

"Welcome back,"

"Thanks, but I really neet to get out, and get some more blood, I can't survive long like this, I need strenght,"  
"Well we are comming with you,"

"All of you don't have to come, but Leo would be nice, I can't heal wounds myself, that were alwasy Mr.Chrepsly's jobb, " Darren made a fake smiled.

"Well then I and Leo will come," Piper said.

It was dark outside, Piper and Leo were hiding. Darren was standing up on the roof, and watching. There, a woman. Darren jumped down behind her, and knoched her unconsious. He opend a vein on the womans leg, and drank, he was careful not to take to much, and then gesture fore them to come. Leo healed her fast and they went on, he would neen one more to be at his best so they repeated the attack.

After Leo orbed them home, Darren had to sit down, that orbing thing got his stomack to turne.

"How'd it go?" Phoebe aksed. She came in to the living room followed by Paige and Cole.

"Good, I am all recovered, and back to my normal self, ready to fight," Darren smiled. He hadn't been so good in a long time.

Darren and Debbie was in the attic alone. He had to send her back, but noboy could explane him being able to get Debbie there, but he was the only one that could sent her back.

Darren kissed Debbie one last time, and was happy when he didn't feel her back away.  
Darren read form the book:Ø Return my love wherever she was, Through time and space, bring her back to there! Then Darren saw Debbie dissapeare.

He went down again.

"Is she gone?" Paige asked.

"Yes, she's gone," Paige saw that the sadness in hi's eyes had returned, it had been gone when Debbie was here, but now it was there again.

The days to follow, Darren was just sitting all day, thinking, thinking abaut what could have been different if he hadn't been a vampire.

When Paige saw Darren he was sitting someplace, thinking while stearing out in to nothingness, or he was stearing at his fingers. Paige didn't know why he did so, but Paige had seen sadness in Darren's eyes, no happyness, nothing besides sadness. What could have caused this boy so much pain. He shouldn't be feeling that, he should be happy, happy he was safe. But nothing shange in hi's behavor.

When the night came Darren didn't whant to go to bed, he never did.

He laid in hi's bed, begging that he wouldn't fall asleep. It were to painfull. To painfull to grieve, he couldn't, wouldn't. But as every other night he fell asleep, the exaution taking him in to the dream world.

Darren was watching hi's worst memory, Mr.Chrepsly was fighting the Vampanze lord, he won. But them he was hanging outside the platform, and he was prepearing himself to die, Darren couldn't beleve it. Then he let go, and he fell, fell into the flaming wodden stakes, and he died. Darren was waiting in hope, maby, just maby he survived. But no, he was dead, the dream was cruel, Darren rewied the last moment before his mentor died, over and over again. Like a CD on repeat. Darren was screaming in pain, he wanted it to stop.

The sisters was waken up by some one screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, was it good, sorry I had to send Debbie away, but fore those that have read the whole serie know why she had to go, she has a job to do, to help the vampires!

Anyway, if you'll like to R&R me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I know it took a bit more time than it usually do, but I don't know who it is going to end, so I have to do a huge brainstorm, but I just have all thease otherstories I want to write too, so maby I have to get those out before I can write more on this one, I am not abandoning it, I have fritten a bit more to it, two chapters if I am right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan and the charmed ones or any of the other people Darren Shan and the makers of the charmed ones have made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six**

Darren, was Pipers first thought, maby some demon had gotten to him, and he was hurt. She ran out of her room, meating her sisters. They went to his room, and walked in.

"Darren," Piper asked in a low voice.

Darren was no longer screaming, he was sitting with hi's back to the wall, on hi's pillow. He keept banging hi's head to his nees, he had hi's hands around them. He was crying.

It hurt Piper so see him like this, but what could she do, she didn't even know what was causing him this big pain.

Piper gesture fore her sisters to go out and leave them alone, they did, and Piper sat down beside Darren in hi's bed. She laid her hand around hi's back/neck. Darren let his head rest on her shoulder, and started to shake.

Darren knew Piper was in the room, he didn't care, all he wanted was to be able to sleep a peacfull night, without nightmares.

She sat beside him and had her hand aroung him, he layd his hed on her shoulder and cried against it, while shaking. It was not something he would normaly allow himself to do, but he was so consumed by pain, sorrow that he didn't bother whith what all other's would think of him.

Piper really wondered what had caused this boy to be so sad, why he had screamed like that, like he was in pain, not torturepain, something similiar, but not quite the same.

She couldn't place it. She didn't know how to comfort him, so she was silent and let him cry, he needed it.

Darren felt that he didn't have any tears leaft, and he had stop shaking. He just reasted hi's head on Piper.

Piper notice that Darren had stopped crying, but he didn't move.

"If you want to talk, I am here fore you," she said. She had no idea how that felt, to feel like he had some one that cared abaut him.

"I know when my big sister died, I did the same as you are doing, I don't know if some one has died. But I also suppresed the greaf, the sad feeling. I was now the big sister, I felt like I was falling apart, bacause I didn't know how to act, and I felt like I had to be strong fore Phoebe. I didn't feel the pain, I hid it, and when you hide big pain it only comes back stronger, you need to face the pain," she had teared in her eyes.

"I know, but it hurt so much, I don't know how to live, I feel lost, like an emty shell, like when Mr.Chrepsly died, my feelings died as well,"

"Do you want to tell me what happend," and Darren started to tell her.

"When Steve said that he was the vampnaze lord, and Mr.Chrepsly had died fore nothing I broke into pices, and I don't know who to put me back together, I don't even know how to find the pices," Piper had an idea, but it could lead to personal gain, but if it meant helping the boy, maby it would be worth it.

She saw that Darren was asleep, so she leaft the room and went down to the living room.

"Who'd it go?" Paige said.

"Well, hi's in a lot of pain, he lost hi's mentor in a battle, and didn't really say goodbye,"

"I've been waiting fore a brakedown like this, this last couple of day's," Paige said.

"You have?" Phoebe asked.

"Haven't you seen the boy's eyes? they are full with pain,"

"Well I have an idea of how to help him, but it may lead to personal gain,"

"If it can help him, I'm in," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Paige smiled.

"Okay, I'll get Darren, and explane on the way,"

"Darren," Piper walked in to hi's room and saw that he was awake.

"I think I know something that can help you, I did have to tell my sisters abaut it, because it consearnes us all, hope it didn't do anything,"

"No," was all he said. Hi's voice sounded broken.

"Come," Darren followed Piper to the attic.

When Darren walked in, he saw a ring of candles on the floor, he new they were witches, so maby they were going to do some rituale to make him feel better. He didn't care and sat down on an old couch.

"_Heare these words, Hear my cries, Spiret form the other side, Come to us, We summen thee, Across now the great divide," _Darren heard all of them say.

Suddenly in the middle of the sircle there was an old woman.

"Grams, we wasn't supose to sumone you,"

"I know girls, but do you think it is wise to let the boy see this, him?"

"Have you seen the boy, he has lost himself,"

The woman looked at Darren, Darren looked at her, and he saw that he could see right through her.

"Very well, I hope you know what you are doing," Then she dissapeared, and in her place was now a man. Darren couldn't beleve his eyes, he new this man. He had short orange hear, a long scar on the cheek, and was dressed in red. But it shouldn't be possible.

"Mr.Chrepsly?" Darren eyes were wide.

All he wanted to do was to run and hug the man, but he was transparrent, so he couldn't.

Mr.Chrepsly moved toward him, and stepped out of the sircle, and he got a body. Darren gave him a big hug. He didn't even notice that the girls had leaft.

"I have missed you so much," Darren said blinking back tears.

"I know, but your dealing with this the wrong way, not eateng, drinking anything, it is not healty,"

"I know I would be dead bye now if the sisters hadn't found me, but I feel so lost. I don't know how to live without you, I have spendt the last couple of years with you, and you suddenly dissapeard, I couldn't handle it, I didn't know how to react,"

"I hope you do now," Darren looked thoughtfull.

"I have something to tell you,"

"You have?"

"I promised lady Evanna I wouldn't tell, but your dead now, I can't see it any harm now,  
"Well,"

"If Steve win the war, he will become the dark lord and rid the planet of human's, vampires, and vampanze's, but if we win," Darren didn't know how to countinue.

"Then?" Mr.Chrepsly looked conserned.

"Then I will become the dark lord, I will destroy the world as we know it, and I just can't see myself do that, but I will," Mr.Chrepsly saw the look in Darren's eyes, he was afraid of himself.

"Darren you chose your own path here in life. Nothing in the world can change that, if you don't want to becom this dark lord you won't,"

"Do you think so?" Darren had hope in his eyes.

"I know so, you are strong, now you have to move on, go back to Cirque du Freak, they can help you," Mr.Chrepsly stepped back in the light, and dissapeard. Darren felt like he had found himself again. He felt good.

"You sure you have to go?" Piper asked.

"I would really like to stay, but I was told to go where my heart leads me, and now it leads to Cirque du Freak. Maby if I survive the last battle, but Steve is waithing fore me, and I won't let him go without a fight,"

"We will miss you," they all wave good bye, and he went into the sun. Happier than ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, do you think Darren will go back? you'll have to countinue to read.

I hope you liked it, and it may be a while before I can get the next chapter out, I have a new math test this week, and next Monday-Thursday I will be gone to camp with my class. I don't get to write or read much, but I guess I will be able to get a lot of new ideas, so I will trye to atleast come out with two or three chapter this week, andmaby start a new crossover with Darren Shan and Harry Potter.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I now it is been a while since I updated (I think) the day's are kind of mixed up, I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but I hadn't enouhgt time, I was going to the teather with my class to see a play. (shool work, boring,) it was a play form Henrik Ibsen. We spent 4 hours at school going through it, sooo boring.

Anyway, I got get the chapter out now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or the Charmed ones or any of the people Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter seven**

Darren was running, running from himself. He had won the war, but to what prise, would he now tur evil? He hadn't any place to go, Cirque du Freak was gone, vampire mountan wasn't safe. Where could he go, who could help him get rid of this demon. The charmed ones. He'd said he was going to go back if he won the war, but would they help him now thath he was turning evil, maby they could at least kill him. He was nearly there, he had been running all night, and the sun had just surfised. The sun hurt his eyes, Darren took something infront of his eyes, and something in hie ears and nose, the sounds and smelles the city had was grusome.

He found the house, and sat down at the stair, he didn't want to wake them up.

Paige was getting ready to leave fore work, she wanted to thay home today, but she had to get some mony so they could aford food. Paige took her coat, and opened the door to find someone at her door step.

Darren heard the door open. He turned around.

"Paige, it is so good to see you,"  
"Darren, is that you?"

"Yes, can I come in, and would you pleace just close all the windows, and just don't let any sun come in," Paige let him in. He looked horrible, hi's clotes was bloody, he was dirty, pale, scratched.

"Piper, Phoebe, could you pleace come down,"

"Paige do you have any idea how early it is?" Darren heard Piper's voice yell.

"I think she do, but she found me on her door step, and I really need your help," Darren said.

"Darren is that you," Phoebe came down the stairs.

"Yes, and could we just sit in the living room,"  
Darren fell down at one couch, he was exausted.

"So, want to explane why you show up looking like this?"

"Yes, I won the war,"  
"Isn't that a good thing? and why the hell is it so dark in here?" Pheobe went and opened one of the curtains. One little sun stripe hit Darren and the sisters saw him jump back, so it wouldn't hit him.

"Pleace, I told Paige to clear the room of sun,"  
"Okay," Piper said a little confused.

"If you'll just forget my looks fore a moment we, or I got bigger problems," he stopped thinking fore the best way to say it.

"I am turning evil," he finally said.

"What?" Paige exslame.

"That's the thing abaut the war. The world was doomed, it only depended on who would destroy it, me or Steve,"

"You sure?"

"Get you book, I'm sure it can identify me, or in time, I don't know how long I've got,"

"Book of shadows," Paig said, and in her hands they're big book appeard.

"Nice," she handed the book to Darren and he took it. It didn't do anything.

"Well, maby it hasn't spread yet, but it will, and I need to get rid of it, I don't want to be evil. I never did, but I thought if I won, I could at least trye to stop it, I would just be palying dead if Steve had won,"  
"Why don't you follow us in the the kitchen to get some food, we can't think on empty stomack's," Piper said.

"Is it dark in ther, no sun?"  
"Why do you ask?"

"I am turning into a full vampire, my body is kind of turning against me, and sun blows up a real bad headache,"

"Full vampire, should we congratulere you?"  
"I don't know, I won't be able to walk in the sun, and I love that, but I will be a real prince, or I would feel like a real prince,"

"I'll bring some food in here,"  
"Thanks," Darren smiled.

While the girls were in the kitchen Leo orb'd in.

"Piper, Pheobe, Paige, I've got bad new's,"

"Hey Leo, what's up?"  
"I could ask the same thing, why is it so dark in here?"  
"I'll tell you laiter, whats up?"

"There are some new evil power, and the elder's don't know what or where it is,"  
"I think I can help you there Leo. You see I am the new evil,"

"Darren?"

"Yes, and the windows is closed so I wont get exposed to sunlight!"  
"Your evil?"

"No but he will be soon," Cole said as he popped in to the room.

"Cole,"

Phoebe said.

"What do you meen soon?" Leo said.

"You remember the scourc, demons could sence his evil, his power, and I just now senced evil here, and looke how I fond in the _dark_," Cole smiled.

"You may be handy to have around, you know how long I have left?" Darren saked looking at him.

"A while, can't say how long,"

Darren was frustrated. Piper saw it in hi's dark eyes, he didn't want to be evil, and that was good, if he had wanted too, he was doomed, but if he was willing to fight there was still hope.

"Can I take a shower, I just can't stand my own smell. I smell like death," Darren smiled, and they laughed.

"Well it is true, I killed my brother I never new I had while he was lying right under me, so I feel like shit,"  
He got some clotes, and took a long hot shower. He scrubbed his body, trying to get the evil feeling of off him. When he was done he went down in too the living room.

When he came down he saw a sircle of candles and heard the girls say.

"Here these words, Hear my cries, Spirits form the other side, Come to us, We summen thee, Ascorss no the great divide," Darren new that spell. Then a old lady came in to the pitcure.

"Girls, how nice to see you," she smiled.

"Grams, we are happy to see you too, but we need help form some one else, you remember him?"  
"Yes, really polite, but why?"

"Because I am turning evil," Darren stepped infront of her so she could see him.

"Evil?"

"Yes, so pleace, I really need to talk to him,"

Then she dissapeard, and Mr.Chrepsly stood in her place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, I know I said I had two chapters done in the last chapter, but it is just a rought draf, not the final issue, it is not well spell checked.

If you have any advice on something, I only got one chapter I havn't put up, so I am not ure how I am going to end it, and I an working on the Darren Shan and Harry Potter corssover I talked abaut in the last chapter.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it took loonger than I would have thought, and I am going away, and wont be home to write more untill thursday, and I think there wont be more chapters out before Friday, but I am going to put out two other storys as well, one Darren Shan and Harry potter fic, and one with only Darren in.

**Discaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan and the Charmed oned or any of the persons Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eight**

"Darren, we meet again," Mr.Chrepsly said smiling.  
"Under sad surcomstences I am afraid,"

"You look pale, you alright?"

"No, I am not. I am turning in to a full vampire, I turned my nephew into a half vampire, when he was half vampanze, and I am turning evil, so no I am not okay, and ohh, you know what Steve was my brother, and Destiny was our father,"

"No, thats not okay, and you survived turning a vampanze?"

"Yes, I couldn't let him become a vamanze, Steve, his father bye the way, had told him the vampanze were like us and we like the vampanze. I just had to anyway thats not the probled, I am turning evil faster than I would like,"

"I told you Darren, you choose what you want to become,"  
"Not this time, look,"  
Darren tried to tuch the Book of Shadows, but it snapped away.

"The book protect itself against evil, I don't shoose this, Destiny does, he made me and Steve to chrew up the world, not like Evanna and Mr.Tall, they can't meddle with it, but I and Steve could, we were humans,"

"I don't know what you want me to say Darren,"  
"I only wanted you to know, I may join you soon, if I make it there,

"Don't talk like that Darren we're going to save you," Piper said.

"I beg you, do watever you can," Mr.Chrepsly said.

"They will," Cole said.

"You, here. I never thought I had to see you face again Balthasar,"

"Well suprise,"

"Watch out fore him Darren," and he went.

"Damn, I should have come faster," Cole said a bit mad.

Darren sat down. What should he do, what could he do? Sit and feel sorry fore himself was one thing he wouldn't do.

Then some man appeard in the livingroom.

"Darklighter, Paige hide youself, Leo go," Piper said.

Darren saw that the man/demon took you an arrow, and shoot it at Paige. Darren racted fast and jumped and caughed the arrow, he turned aroung and threw it at the man/demon, and he hit, and the man/demon exploded.

"Well, that's new, but I just broke one of the basic rules of the vampires," Darren looked sad, Phoebe didn't know why, he had just save Paige's life.

"You at least saved Paige's life,"

"But don't you se, a good vampire would have layd the arrow down, and attaked the demon?" they looked at him. "We arn't suppose to use wepons like that, only hand wepons like knif's, swords, it is just a nother sign of me turning evil. You should just kill me now, before it is too late,"

"No Darren we won't until we have tried all we know,"

"I hope it won't be to late," Darren went up and in to the same room he had had the last time he was here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was really short, and but it just became like that. I still hope you liked it, and will like the two other storis as well.

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

I am back, and this will be the last chapter in this story. I don't know if you

ll like it, I hope you will. So lets begin!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and The Charmed ones, or any of the persons Darren Shan and the makers of the Charmed ones have made.

**Chapter nine**

Darren sat in his room and was really sad, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want to live like an evil baster either, but if he had to shoose? would he die rather than crew up the world? he didn't know.

Up in the attic the sisters were talking.

"What can we do?" Paige said.

"I don't know," Piper said.

"You saw how the book reacted to him," Piage said.

"But he don't want to be evil, and that has to count, and right now he count's on us to help him, and we arn't going to back up because he is a bit evil," Piper said.

"I didn't meen it like that," Paige said.

"We know, sweety, we are all a bit on the edge," Pheobe said.

"We could trie a spell, but it would take a while to get it ready," Pheobe said again with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"And you have little time," Cole said shimmering in the the room.  
They knew Cole knew Darren's evil power, and it was becomming stronger.

"Okay, I and Paige can write the spell, and you Piper can go and calm Darren," Phoebe said.

Piper left.

She found Darren in his old room.

"Hey, how are you?"

"How do you think?"

"I know how you feel?"  
"Have you ever turned evil?"  
"I onse turned into something simmiliar to a wearwolf, it is called a wendigo,"

"You did?"

"Yes and I turned out just fine, and thats how you are going to be too," she smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes," Darrern smiled at her.

They went in to the kitchen, Darren lookked a bit uncomftereble in the light.  
"Are the light going to bothere you?"  
"I will survive," Darren said as it didn't meed anything.  
Piper made hamburgers.

"You really should be a chef," Darren said.

"You said that last time too,"

"I know, but I meen it,"  
They sat there, non of them knew what to say.  
"Were are your sisters?" Darren then asked.

"They are upstairs and are working on a spell to get rid of the evil in you,"

"Really, that is possible to do,"

"Yes, if we can come up with the right spell,"

"I hope they do,"  
"Me, too,"

Laiter Paige and Pheobe came down, and showed Piper the spell.  
"This is great," Piper said.

"It is just what we need,"

Darren looed at them with big eyes, would they really save him? could they?

"Darren we are going to say the spell, there is no way of telling if it will destroy whole you or just the evil in you, but we hope fore the best, we can't think of anythin other to do," Piper said.

"I am ready, if you do kill me, I can't ruin the world," Darren smiled.

"ØØEvil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might. Stop your changing form and shape. This vanquish seals your fate. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space." The sisters chanted.

Darren could feel something around him, and inside him. It was beeing pulled out, he fell to his knees, and held his throath. He felt like he was being turneed inside out. Then is stopped, and he could stand.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
"I feel fine," Darren said a bit shocked at how amasing he felt. "More than fine, I feel amasing," Darren smiled and jumped in the air,"

"That's good,"

"Your right, you are good," Cole said appearing in the livingroom."

"Are you sure?" Darren asked.  
"Hey, I might not like your mentor, but I wouldn't mess with soemthing this serious like this,"

"Then I stand in your deposal if you ever could need me to anything, just call," Darren said. "Or make a spell to take me to you, I don't have a phone, so you wouldn't be able to phone me,"

"Then we'll do that,"

Darren staied there fore a week, and he left, and moved on with his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, lame end, but I just havn't gotten any good idea of how to write it better, and when I don't get any rewiev's, I just didn't know what to do. So it ended like this He lived happely ever after!


End file.
